


Tsar of Magic

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry finds out that he is Tsar of Magic. Ruler of the entire Magical world. It's up to him to make the Magical World a better place and he had a long list of things he wants done.He's going to change not only Magical Britian but the entire magical laws around the world.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Harry still didn't know how this had hapened. He was standing sized for royal robes. Three days ago these people had showed up at the Dursley's and taken him but they hadn't hurt him as he thought they would.

* * *

_Flashback_

The Dursley's sat in the living room staring at the severe woman across from them. 

"Where is Harry Potter?" the woman asked. "Where is great grandson?"

"I'm sure whatever you need that Dudley can......" Petunia started. 

"I can feel that he has no magic." the stern woman said, "Well, very little magic." 

"My son doesn't have _THAT_!" Vernon raged. 

"It will probably show up in later generations but we must have a magical child now and Harry is the only one of the main family." 

"I'm here." Harry said, entering the room. "I'm sorry, Madam, I just came back from the library......" 

"You will be allowed to read all you want later." the woman snapped circleing Harry. "Hmmmm........a little too small.......but I can feel the family around you....yes, you will do.... I'll be taking this one." 

"She said I'm like you." Dudley was saying to Harry. "Did you hide my letter?" 

"Hide your......." Harry gave Dudley a dead look. "Use what little brains you've got. Uncle wouldn't let me have my letter why would he let you have one if you got one. Not everyone like me gets a letter, Dud. You're magic is probably not strong enough.......hang on can I put my hand on your chest for a second?" 

Dudley shrugged. 

"Sure." 

Harry pressed his hand to Harry's chest. Harry felt it magic. 

"I've been able to do this for awhile now..." Harry informed. "Madam, my cousin.....his core is being restrained." 

"Very well we'll take him to." The madam nodded. "Gregory, pack Dudley and Petunia's things." 

A man by the living room door bowed and began moving to do so. Harry moved his hand off of Dudley and rubbed it on his jeans. 

"No offense, Dud, I just don't really like the feeling of your core." Harry tried to explain. Then sighed and shook his head. "Every magical being from us to the magical creatures have a magical core. If this core is put under massive amounts of stress or surpressed like yours is being it could snap and break causing you to die or if your lucky live without ever knowing that you had magic." 

"Very well put." The Madam said to Harry. 

"It could also contribute to why you can't seem to lose any weight." Harry said, as an after thought. 

"Master Harry, where are your things?" 

"The cupboard under the stairs, and under the lose floorboard in the room with all the locks on the door." Harry answered.

Petunia was soon ushering Dudley and Harry into the limo on the curbside. Neighbors were watching them but she honestly couldn't care right now. As soon as the limo was off of Privet Drive she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Please, Madam what is this about?" she finally asked. 

"The four of us are all that remain of the Royal Romanov family." The woman explained. "In order to reclaim the throne we will need a magial child." 

"Wait, wait, wait." Harry said, "We're related to the Romanovs? You mean seriously. The royal Russian family that was killed during the revolution?" 

"Exactly, but I escaped. It was a little known fact that I like my father had magic." 

"You're Anastasia?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, I am and that's Dowager Empress Anastasia Romanov." 

"Okay, Dowager Granny." Harry said, "If you have Magic why do you need me? I've got a lot on my plate right now being Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived." 

" I am little more than Squib but I can do a few things." Anastasia informed. "My father and I combined powers to help me escape I took Alexei with me of course. He, himself had very little magic. You'll meet him later. He's very sick right now."

* * *

Harry sighed to himself as he now lounged on the Throne on the ship he was on. Why did this have to happen to him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be a Tszar or whatever it was called. He just wanted to be normal. He felt light headed and felt feverish. He knew he was sick he had been for a long time. 

"My Tsar?" a man asked, as Harry slumped in the Throne. "My Tsar is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Get me Severus Snape." Harry odered. 

Petunia looked like she'd swallowed a lemon at the name of that man. 

Harry had no idea why he was asking for Snape of all people. 

"Right away, your Magesty." the man said. 

Harry put his hand to his head it was pounding. 

"Oh, don't worry if he looks a little like Rasputian. Snape would never betray me like that." Harry said, shaking his head a bit trying to clear it. He began shaking a bit. His vision blured. "Not again." He muttered. "Someone please get me something to eat." 

Dudley and Petunia watched Harry and could see that he was pale and shaking. When he asked for food both tried to remember when the last time the boy had eaten was. 

"Would you like a tunafish sandwhich?" Petunia heard herself saying. "It's high in protein. I'll go make some for you and Dudders. Wheat bread right?" 

"Yes thank you." 

Dudley nodded and waddled up to his cousin. He was brought a chair to sit in front of the Throne. He wasn't allowed to sit on it because even though he was an older direct heir his magic even unbound was weaker than Harry's which made Harry the prime choice for the Tsar. They wanted the strongest magical decsendent on the Throne. Dudley could understand that. He also didn't think he was smart enough to be a ruler. He wondered if Harry was. 

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked. 

"No, not really." Harry said, "But Snape will make it better while lecturing me but he'll take care of me especially if I promise him his own Potions lab." 

"Poisions?" 

"Potions." Harry corrected. "Snape's a prodigy with it but I'm pants at it.......but then maybe that's just his teaching methods. He'll really warm up to me if I promise he'll never have to teach again." 

Dudley wasn't sure he liked what Harry was saying about this guy but shrugged it off. 

They heard yelling from the direction of the mess hall both knew Petunia's screeching. 

"I don't think I can walk that far to put a stop to whatever fight is going on down there." Harry groused. 

Anastasia looked at her grandsons it was clear that they weren't clos but that Dudley was trying to understand and connect with Harry. 

"Do you think I should lengthen my hair?" Harry wondered. "I was thinking just below the shoulders? I'm tired of being told that I'm the spitting image of my father....." 

"I don't think mom would approve ...." Dudley said, "But then again she hates your hair the way it is so maybe she would. I think it would suit you." 

Harry nodded and pulled his wand out. 

"Go on." Anastasia encouraged. "We're in International Waters no one can track you and we'll be removing the Trace. I hate that in Russia we do no such thing to our children." 

Harry muttered a spell and tapped his head. He slowly moved his wand down past his shoulders and his hair grew to that length. He put his wand away and slumped in his Throne. He was feeling really weak.

* * *

"I said eat this sandwhich right now!" 

Severus flinched at the shreiking he hear as he entered the room h was being lead into. He would know that shriek anywhere. Sure enough there was an older Petunia Evans screeching at Potter who'd grown his hair out. 

"But....." Harry whined. 

"EAT IT!" Petunia snapped. "NOW!" 

"Ugh, fine I'll eat it!" Harry snapped and grabbed the plate. He began eating the sandwhich. It was actually really good. He wasn't refusing because Petunia had made it no he'd refused because he didn't think he could keep it down. "Snape! Great, come over here and I'll explain." 

Severus cocked his eyebrow. He was being ordered around by Potter now. His life was getting worse and worse. He walked over to the Throne Potter was wearing some kind of elborate crown on his head. 

"You sent for me?" 

"You will adress the Tsar of Magic by your Majesty!" Alexi snapped from Harry's left. 

"Tsar of Magic?" Severus repeated. 

"No really it's okay." Harry said, looking at his great uncle. 

"I thought......" Severus said, in awe. "Potter, of course......." Harry gave him a look that said, 'I know right'. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

"I require a full time Healer and Potions Master." Harry said, "I thought of you, you'll be paid twice what you get from teaching at Hogwarts, your own Potions Lab, no teaching unless you want to teach Dudley and I properly, rare ingredients when I feel like giving them to you......" 

"You had me at Potions lab." Severus drawled. 

"I know I did." Harry smirked, "Now if you want a vile of Basilisk Venom you'll go get me Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." 

"Deal." Severus said, "Your Majesty. Have someone take me back to London and I will have them here within an hour." 

"Good." Harry said, "In the meantime I rquire a Headache Releaver, and Invigoration Draught."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the boy. 

"I will be the judge of that." Severus said, "I will run some scans......" 

Sure enough Harry was getting lectured as his full Scans were taken. Harry just listened and took it with a sigh. He did get the Potions he wanted before Snape left to play fetch. 

"I though you were joking about the lecture." Dudley said, shaken. 

"Should'a asked for a Stomach Soother." Harry sighed, taking a bite of his sandwhich triangle. The sandwhich had been cut into four small triangles by Petunia. He glanced at everyone in the room and blushed. "He cares about me in his own way. He's saved my life a few times and this is my way of trying to repay a debt." 

Anastasia and Alexi nodded and decided that they would look into this. 

"and the other two men you want brought here?" Alexi asked. 

"My Godfather and Remus will be mine and Dudley's private tutor. Remus is an amazing teacher." Harry explained. "Okay, what else do I need?" 

"Clothes." Petunia answered. 

"Not what I mean." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, a Barrister. Yes, I'm going to need a really good one but I can't let them know who I am and if I hire them to do what I want then they would know it was me........" He sighed, and frowned hard. "Ugh, this is so hard to think about and my head hurts so bad." 

Harry slumped in his Throne. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found information saying Dumbledore was born in 1881 and the Romanovs were killed in 1918. So what I'm doing works.

"GET MOVING!" Severus yelled at Black and Lupin. "I'M GETTING THAT BASILISK VENOM IF I HAVE TO STUN BOTH OF YOU, PUT YOU IN BODY-BINDS, AND PORT KEY YOU OUT OF HERE MYSELF!" 

"We just want to know where you're taking us." Remus sighed. "Look we're agreeing to come with you if only to get out of here we just want to know what we need to bring." 

"Black, activate the strongest wards that stop easedropping." Severus ordered. 

"Trust me they're active." Sirius said, using his wand to pack. " I've kept them active since everyone came here or haven't you noticed that no one is bursting in here." 

"Good point." Severus muttered. "I'm taking you and that chicken of yours to see your Godson in a sacure location that no one will ever find and that you can't be tracked at. I've been ordered to tell you to pack as if you're never coming back because you're not. You will be living with your Godson for all eternity." 

"Done and Done!" Sirius cheered, packing with a new vigor.

Remus quickly followed suit. 

"and Buckbeak too?" Sirius frowned. 

"He wants to see his chicken." Severus shrugged. 

"Basilisk Venom?" Remus asked amused. 

"I'm being bribed and happen to know he can get it without paying for it." Severus stated. "I really want it and I promised I'd have you back within the hour. Also he's very sick and I'll explain more later."

* * *

Harry was curled up in his Throne like a child and was fast asleep. 

People scattered as a hippogriff ran straight to their Tsar and began grooming him. 

Harry woke with a moan forcing his eyes open. He suddenly grinned and sat up. 

"Buckbeak!" Harry cheered hugging his head. "I missd you so much! I'm so happy to see you! I knew Snape knew where you were!" Harry was grinning from ear to ear as Buckbeak talked to him and rubbed against him and groomed him. "You were with Sirius and a dark house for a long time? That's terrible you need to be outside so run around but don't going flying. I don't want to lose you okay?" 

Harry laughed at Buckbeak's happiness and exuberants. Buckbeak was soon running from the room. 

"Sirius!" Harry cheered. "Come over here! Come!" 

Sirius came dragging Remus with him. He embraced his godson in a hug. 

"Professor Lupin." 

"Harry, I am no longer your professor you may call me Remus......" 

"You are my professor because that's what I'm hiring you to do." Harry informed. "It's been found out that Dudley's Magic was bound and I want to really learn. So you'll be our teacher. You'll get paid well of course......oh, Snape your venom will take a few days as I need to make my claim on the Basilisk with the Goblins and arrange for it to be harvested but you have my word you will get the venom so don't worry." 

Severus was already trying to think of the experiments he could do with the venom.

"Harry, I've missed you." Sirius said, hugging him again. "What's going on?" 

"I'm the Tsar of Magic through my mother's side." Harry informed. "Dudley's older but his magic is weaker and Aunt Petunia has very weak and little magic so it's me." 

"Whoa." Sirius and Remus said, 

"Oh, you poor little thing!" Sirius said, fussing over Harry. "It's always you isn't it. It'll be fine we're here to help you." 

Sirius and Remu got introduced to Anastaisa and Alexi and actually greeted them properly. 

"Now, I was thinking and I need a barrister but I don't want anyone to know who I am or ask to many questions...." Harry informed. "Know anyone?" 

"Lucius Malfoy." Sirius, Remus and Severus chorused. 

"I don't wanna!" Harry cried, like a child. 

"He's the best in the U.K." Severus informed. "He's never lost a case and only has had to bribe people to win twice and the people in those were innocent anyway." 

Harry pouted. Then sighed. 

"Well, maybe most of it can wait a bit. I don't like trials and stuff are handled here in the U.K." 

"It is your job to change all that." Anastasia informed. "As the Tsar of Magic you get to shape the entire Magical world in your image. " 

"Really?" Harry hummed. "Including Hogwarts?" 

"Of course, Magical Schools are very important." Alexi said, "Ania and I were very sad to find out that we didn't have enough magic to attened Koldovstoretz. All of our magical realitives including father went to Koldovstoretz." 

"All my father's family went to Hogwarts. " Harry informed. "From what I gather Hogwarts used to be the best school ever in the Magical World and has now fallen to being the worst in just 50 years. I want it to be the best again. I also want to teach Muggle subjects so it can be a credited school in the Muggle world. I find it odd that Muggleborns and Half bloods just vanish from Muggle records at age 11. " 

"That is a good idea. " Severus admitted. "I always wondered about that myself. "

* * *

Harry shivered as he lay curled on a bed he was feeling horrible and had gotten seriously sick loosing his tuna all over the throne. He'd been rushed here to rest. Sirius had had him write out what he wanted Lucius Mlafoy to do for him and Severus had taken scan upon scan and given him some potions and snapped at him to rest. 

Suddenly, a blue screen appeared in front of him. 

**You are the Tsar of Magic. It is your job to fix and improve the magical world. Where will you start?**

There was a long list of options. Harry began working. 

**Improve Auror Department by Training Aurors to gather better information on their cases?**

Harry confirmed.

**Classes for Aurors have begun.**

Harry training in each Department of every Ministry of Magic world wide. 

**It will be announced via every magical news network that the new Tsar of Magic has ordered thses changes but will not name who the Tsar of Magic is.**

Harry was pleased by that. 

Next he pressed on Magical Schools. He studied all the classes offered at schools that allowed Muggle subjects. He liked everything that was taught. He made his choice.

**Make all of these Muggle subjects be taught at all Magical Schools?**

Harry chose yes 

**Make all Magical Schools start at age 5?**

Harry chose yes.

**Make all Magical Schools be accredited for Muggle as well as Magical?**

Harry chose yes

**Gather information about all Headmasters and Headmisstresses at Magical Schools?**

Harry chose yes and closed the screen that was enough for now. 

He closed his eyes trying to relax. He was sure that come morning the entire magical World was going to get a hell of a shock.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pissed when he read the morning paper. NO! It was impossible! He'd himself had been there to kill the Romanovs there was no way that any of them had escaped he'd made sure of it! Now this brat whomever it was was making changes that he didn't want made! Especially, at _his_ school! How dare whomever this was interfere at _his_ school! This placed belonged to him! 

On top of all that there were changes in the Ministries around the world. 

He sat back sucking on a Lemon Drop and thinking about how he could get this under control and could get his school back. of course he had to find out who this imposter Tsar was as well. He would not stand for this. 

He smirked to himself he would call a meeting of the ICW. Yes, that would work. The Tsar would have to go before the ICW and declare themselves. Albus was sure he could keep his power. 

If only he knew who he was messing with and what his plans were.

* * *

Right now Harry Potter was in no position to do anything other than throw up and use some very colorful language to curse everyone who spoke to him, his life, and the pain the Goblins were putting him threw as they unbound his magic. 

"Mine didn't hurt this much." Dudley hissed to the animal grooming his hair. Beaky had taken a liking to him and he didn't know why. "Why is it huring him this bad? Our magic has been bound for the same amount of time hasn't it?" 

"Yes, but he's got more of it." Alexei stated. " On top of that his magic is being siffend off. Someone is stealing it. Plus there are more blocks on him." 

Harry screamed loudly as the final block broke. He finally let out a sigh and relaxed. He yawned, curled into a small ball and fell asleep with a content sigh. 

Sirius scooped his Godson up and carried him to his room. 

"Oh, good he looks more like me." Alexei said, with a smile as they all looked at him as he slept. "I wonder if he'll consent to using a different name in public. We could name him my son. He's so cute was I really ever this cute? Look at that cute little baby face......" 

"Wonder if he still has those green eyes." Remus smiled, softly. 

"He's shorter." Dudley said, "He doesn't look more than twelve and we're fifteen......" 

"Do I look my age?" Alexei asked, "Does Ania?" 

"No neither of you look your age." Dudley conceeded. 

Severus stared a little openly at the adorable Tsar. He could hardly see any of Potter in him now. 

"Those Romanov genes are powerful." He sneered. 

"Sure are." Sirius agreed. "Where'd Prongs go?" 

"Padfoot, this is Harry not Prongs." Remus sighed. 

"I know that." Sirius snapped. "I mean before he was the spitting image of James but now there is hardly any James in there. " 

"Is it a good thing that his scar is gone?" Petunia asked, they all looked at her. She was holding his bangs back trying to see if he had a fever. "I noticed that his head was bleeding during the ritual. He's warm but I wanted to see if his head had healed. The scar is gone." 

"This is great!" Sirius beamed. "With his scar gone and his looks changed no one will be able to connect him to Harry Potter even if he still has his green eyes." 

Dudley tried to stay at Harry's side but was forced from the room when Sirius changed into Padfoot and curled up at Harry's side and Harry immediatly clung to him. Dudley huffed and lead Buckbeak back to his room so that they could get some sleep as well. He hoped that Harry knew what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time skip because I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to handle Harry establishing his new identity before the ICW.

Harry was now sitting in a throne that had been set up in Hogwarts' Great Hall. He pushed his now red shoulder-length hair out of his eyes. He looked more like a girl than a boy he was softer looking now. He had consented to a new name and was now Adrik Nikolaevich. He looked out at the teachers and most of Magical Britain that he had used his screen to order them here. 

He'd gone to meet the ICW and had his blood tested coming back as Romanov. He was glad that they hadn't tested his blood for anything but Romanov blood, not Potter blood. He'd been making changes in the magical world but only Hogwarts and the U.K. were resisting hence their current situation. 

"It's Sirius Black arrest him!" Dolores Umbridge ordered. 

"Don't you dare!" Harry snapped. "Sirius Black is under my protection. You may not arrest him!" 

Umbridge and everyone else openly stared at him.

"and who are you to tell us what to do?" Umbridge challenged. 

"You haven't figured it out? The crown and throne didn't give it away?" Dudley asked from the throne next to Harry. 

"I am Adrik Nikolaevich," Harry informed the room. "I am the Tsar of Magic and you will do what I say." 

There was gasping from around the room. 

"Tsar of Magic?" came Hermione's snooty know-it-all voice. "There is no such thing!" 

"Hush!" Neville snapped at her. "The Tsar of Magic is like your Muggle Queen!" 

Hermione gave him a condescending look. 

"Then why has no one mentioned him before? Why is he in no books?!" Hermione challenged. 

"I assure you that I will be looking into why the books o this country do not mention my family, Miss." Harry said, superiorly. "This is my cousin Dari as of now he is the Tsarevich. This is my grandmother Anastasia and my Granduncle, Alexei. My teacher Remus Lupin and my Healer and Royal Potions Master Severus Snape. We are here because you are the only country resisting the changes that I've put in place. I'm here to see that my changes are followed." 

Hermione was glaring at him as was Dumbledore who was no longer sitting in the seat of honor in the hall. 

"What is Sirius Black to you that you are protecting him?" Umbridge demanded. 

"I watched his memories of the incident he was accused of him and have determined him to be innocent." Harry answered. 

"Whose the woman hanging in the back there?" Dumbledore asked motioning to Petunia. 

"That is Dari's mother." Harry said, dismissively. "Now, I would like to know why this country is going against my orders when my identity has been confirmed by the ICW?" 

"What changes are you referring to?" Cornelius Fudge asked quickly. 

"Magic School is to start at 5 years of age." Harry announced. 

Pureblooded children and Half-Bloods raised Magic all cheered loudly. 

"I'm glad you like that," Harry told them as their parents got them under control. 

"Magical Schools must teach Muggle Subjects so that they are accredited in the Muggle World. This is so that muggle-borns do not vanish from the Muggle records." Harry explained. "Several Magic subjects are to be taught at this school, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divinations, Art, Music, Transfigurations, Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Magical Theory, Dark Arts, Magical Mysteries, Pureblood Edict, Magical Traditions,..." He went on naming classes until he'd named them all. 

"How do you expect all these lessons to be taught?" Fudge wondered. 

"It was my understanding that Hogwarts like all magic schools have a powerful Time Ward around it. Hogwarts is supposed to have the oldest and strongest Time Wards in the World. Are they not active?" Harry asked. 

Dumbledore was not pleased. 

"We cannot accommodate these changes." He stated. 

"Oh, you will." Harry told him. "These are not requests, they are demands and you will adhere to them as I want, or do you not understand who I am?" 

"You want to teach our children Dark Arts?" a woman cried. 

"I want to teach your children Magic." Harry informed. "Outside of this country there is no classification of magic and I will teach you that." He hummed a bit in thought. "You are worried about this so-called "Dark Magic Addiction" are you? Well, I assure you with proper training that won't be a problem." He pulled a book out of his bag and opened it to where the bookmark was. He began reading glad that he no longer needed glasses. He frowned at what it said. He focused his magic to feel the wards. "Ah, there they are." 

**Ward Sense-5**

He'd been training this skill for a while now but he'd wanted to make sure he was doing it right. 

"There what is?" Dudley asked. 

"The wards of this school are very weak." Harry said, frowning. "Extremely weak. Most of them are not even active." 

He was guessing at that last part but the flash in Dumbledore's eyes and the frown told him that it was true. 

"That will have to be corrected." Harry said, he put his book away and pulled out Magical Cell Phone. He spoke into it. " _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry no longer the best school in the world. The curriculum is vastly behind, the children are being repressed and so much potential is being wasted._ " 

The Hall listened to him review their school he had nothing good to say. 

" _I am currently ranking Hogwarts as the worst Magical School in the world._ " Harry finished his review. "Post." he looked out at the Hall. "Every Witch and Wizard in the world outside of the U.K. has just been informed about your drop in rank. I have ranked every school and yours just hit the bottom of the list." 

"What school is the best?" Hermione demanded. 

"Salem Academy of Magical Excellence or SAME," Harry informed. "It's in North America it is one of two Magical Schools in Massachusetts. It's a small private school but it's growing it now teaches 100 students. There are plans on expanding but Ilvermonry is close by and the main magical school in the U.S. so there is a dispute." 

"How can such a new school be better than an old school?" Hermione demanded. 

"They are more open-minded and have up to date teaching methods." Dudley answered. 

"Now back to the changes I want done." 

Harry continued his long list of changes while staring at his screen that was telling him everything.

"Your majesty." Fudge finally said, "Most of these changes have to do with the school. We at the Ministry have done our best to adhere to your changes..." 

"No, you really haven't." Harry said, and began another long list of changes that they had not adhered to. 

He was getting so annoyed.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat in the quarters they'd taken that night. That had been exhausting and it was only the first day. He rubbed his head and took his potions. 

"Royal Potions Master?" Severus asked smirked and stared at his Basilisk Venom in it's special vile 

"Did I not inform you of your new Title?" Harry asked, "So, sorry, that's what you are. Now I'm really tired feed me so that I can rest. I'm feeling week. Please do not wake me unless there is an emergency. Dudley, you're in charge." 

"I'll do my best." Dudley said, nodding. "Harry, ...I've been wondering...May I attend Hogwarts?" 

"I'll think about it." Harry yawned. "Only if I can get them up to date before school starts." 

He ate his dinner and then went to his room. He was glad that there were pictures in this room. He got changed into a pair of mini boxers and a tank top and laid in the bed. He decided to do his nightly jerk off. When he was done he used his new wand to clean up the mess then put the wand under his pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Dudley bit his lip and paced outside of Harry's door two hours later. He shook his head and went back out to the Sitting Room. 

"Adrik is sleeping. He's very sick and needs his rest. If you need anything you will address me." Dudley stated. 

"I demand to talk to the Tsar." Dumbledore stated. "Not his cousin." 

Dudley bristled. 

"I will be informing the Tsar of this and we will be seizing control of this school under the Ancient Laws. Magical School Charter 601 article 5 subsection C paragraph 1 "If a Magic School fails to meet the requirements laid out by the Tsar the Royal family may seize the school and remove whomever is in charge of it from power. After getting the school up to regulations the royal family will then place a Headmaster or Headmistress of their choosing in charge of the school.' " Dudley quoted. "The Tsar has already pointed out several areas where you are not meeting our requirements, therefore, I am seizing the school into Royal Control. You are hereby relieved of your duties as Headmaster!" 

Magic filled the room and exploded all of Magical Britain felt it. Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he collapsed unconscious as the wards transferred to Harry. 

Harry came into the room rubbing his eyes. 

"Dudley, what did you just do?" He asked. 

"Used an Ancient Law to seize control of Hogwarts and remove Dumbledore as Headmaster." Dudley answered truthfully. "I'm sorry, he made me angry." 

"Good boy." Harry yawned patting Dudley's shoulder. "Try not to cause a backlash of magic that will wake me until morning." Harry snapped his fingers. "Clean this up." he motioned to Dumbledore. 

"Yes, sorry." Dudley quickly agreed as Harry was lead back to his room. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Petunia cried hugging Dudley. 

"Very well done." Alexei and Anastasia agreed. 

Dudley swelled with pride. He'd been dubious when he and Harry had been working to memorize all those Ancient Laws. He'd never thought that they would pay off but here they were proving that studying was worth the effort. He couldn't believe that he had quoted it right. He'd read that he had to word and quote the Laws exactly as they were written otherwise Magic wouldn't act on it. He was sure that both he and Harry were going to regret this action come morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat on his throne the next morning having finished his breakfast he then swallowed the potions. His head was pounding again. 

"now that we have all eaten I feel that I must inform you that due to the current situation Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of this school." He then went into an explanation of the ancient laws that allowed him to seize control of the school. "If you are wondering where he is I'm sure the School's Mediwitch will allow you to visit him and send him gifts in the Hospital Wing."

It was clear to see who Dumbledore's supporters were as they threw a huge fit. 

"THESE LAWS DON'T EXIST YOU'RE MAKING THEM UP!" Hermione Granger bellowed.

"I assure you that they do." Harry said lazily. "Pick up a book on the Ancient Laws."

"There are no books that mention a Tsar of Magic! I've looked!" Hermione snapped. 

"Is that so?" Harry wondered. "Well, then I see expanding the library or finding missing books is in order. Severus, I have another of my headaches." 

Severus scanned him and looked at the results. 

"You can't have a Headache Reliever for another hour." Severus finally said. "But your condition is worsening. We need to start your lessons."

Harry took the book that Severus was offering him he knew what it was. Severus had told him how sick he was he had expressed the want to teach Harry himself healing as he thought that it might be cathartic for him. That it might help him come to terms with the abuse he'd suffer at the hands of the Dursleys. Harry just wanted to feel better. He opened the book and began reading chapter 1.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about the school?!" Hermione shrieked.

"I have started repairs to the school's plumbing." Harry informed. "I will see to the books soon enough. I'm also planning to revise this whole school but we'll start slow."

Everyone stared at him. It was true he had started repairs just this morning. He focused on the book in his hands. He needed to study and learn this. He focused hard trying to learn everything. 

"Is this what Princes do all day?!" Hermione demanded. 

"I'm a Tsar which is equivalent to a King." Harry informed her. "Did you know that I'm related your Muggle Queen? Oh, yes I am." Harry turned a page in his book. "My father Alexei is the only son of Alexandra Feodorovna who was the third child of Queen Victoria. So I am related to your Muggle Queen. interesting isn't it?" 

"No it's not!" Hermione snapped. "Most of the royalty in the U.K. was related to Queen Victoria! And you can't be because all of the Romanovs died! Anastasia and Alexei are the names of two of the Romanovs! Alexei Romanov was the Tsarevich! But all the Romanovs are dead! The died during the Russian Revolution!" 

"It was a little known fact that the Tsar had magic he attended Koldovstoretz." Harry explained calmly. "Dowerger Granny and Father have magic but not enough to attend school they combined magic and used a spell that called on Family Magic and was able to allow the two to escape." 

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Hermione burst out. "Family Magic is Dark Magic!" 

"There is no Light and Dark Magic." Harry sighed closing his book and looking at her. "There is only Magic. It is how we choose to use the magic that makes it good or evil. For example if I were to use the Hover Charm..." He pulled out his new wand and floated his book to the ceiling. "I could do this. If I had enough concentration and power I could do this to an animal or even a small human. Now if I got it this high and cancelled my magic." The book fell to the ground. "The animal or small human would die." He summoned the book back to him. "Yet the Hover Charm is a Light Spell." he could see that he'd startled people. Alexei and Anastasia were nodding at him encouringly. "Now your Unforgivables. Imprio the Imperious Curse this takes over your mind and forces you to do whatever the caster wants you to do.

This was once used as a way to help people with Dementia or Alzheimers. You would cast the spell on them to get them to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom. Normal things like that. It was a good medical spell until someone decided to use it to take control of people and use it for evil. 

Now Crucio the Cruciatus Curse. The brain sends electrical signals throughout your body in order to make it function. The Cruciatus Curse was to help people with nerve damage but someone perverted it and now it causes pain and is illegal. 

Avada Kadavra. The Killing Curse. This was a form of euthanasia to put those that there were no hope for, those who were suffering too much out of their misery. Yet, someone decided to go on a killing spree with it. 

There is no Light and Dark Magic. There is only Magic and your choice of what to do with it." He looked straight into Hermione's eyes. "Family Magic is not Dark Magic. It is Magic that is born into all of us. Family Magic is not something we can help. It is who we are our link to our past. It is a wonderous magic that gives you protection. It is a protection Magic. Family Magic is hardly known to be able to be used for Combat or "Dark" purposes." 

Purebloods all over the Hall were nodding. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to study."

Hermione began yelling and tearing down everything that he'd said. Harry finally sighed and snapped. A man came to him and knelt. 

"Restrain her, and put her in time out in her bed. Make sure she can move around but cannot leave her bed, make sure she has nothing to entertain her. Leave her there for two hours then let her go." Harry ordered. 

The man instantly did just that. Hermione screamed and yelled the whole way. Ugh could she screech any louder?

* * *

Harry had finally got to read most of his book. He was still reading come lunch but was at the end of the book only three more pages. He ate his lunch noting that Hermione wasn't there and neither was Ron.

"Where are Mr. R. Weasley, and Miss. H. Granger?" He demanded. 

"They are visiting the Headmaster." Molly Weasley answered. 

"I'm the Headmaster!" Harry snapped. "Fetch them and bring them here at once." 

His men quickly did so forcing them to sit. 

"Now here this!" Harry stated to packed Hall. "All meals are mandatory! That means you must be in the Great Hall and you must eat!" 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hermione bellowed. 

"I'm Headmaster in this school and I care about the students in this school!" Harry snapped back. "You will eat three meals a day! NOW EAT!" 

The students began eating except for Hermione who steadfastly refused to eat. 

"Spell Miss. H. Granger's food and drink into her stomach and follow her to make sure that she doesn't force herself to throw it up." Harry ordered. 

His orders were quickly followed. 

Hermione glared at him and the rest of the Hall was shocked. It was clear that the Tsar meant to enforce his three meals a day rule.

* * *

Harry quietly took a quiz on what he'd read and proved that he'd understood it. Severus then had him practicing saying the spell over and over again until his screen said that he'd mastered it, after that he had to practice the wand movement until he mastered it, then finally came the hardest part at least in Harry's mind. He had to channel his magic properly until his screen said he'd mastered it. Only then was he allowed to cast the Scan spell. He frowned at the results but Severus told him that it was correct. Harry nodded but wasn't happy but it reinforced his "Three Meals a Day" rule. He was suffering from severe Malnutrition.

He wasn't pleased of course he'd known he'd probably been suffering from it because he hardly got fed growing up with the Dursleys. At dinner Hermione had to be dragged from the library and forced to eat. She screamed and screeched the entire dinner. He was really getting annoyed with her. How had he ever thought she was a friend? She was giving him a worse headache then he'd already had. 

He frowned hard in thought. 

**Medical Scan #1-5**

He ignored the results. He was interested in them right now. No he knew he had to make this school so great that Hermione fucking Granger couldn't complain about it. Once in his room he began tapping on his screen. She was going to be insufferable tomorrow and for a long time but Harry had said that he was going to improve the library so she should have expected this. he had a feeling that she was still gonna pitch a fit over it being closed though.

* * *

He wasn't surprised at all when that's exactly what happened the next morning. 

"WHY IS THE LIBRARY CLOSED?!" Hermione bellowed upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"I told you I'm getting new books for it and I decided to renovate it so it'll be closed for the time being." Harry said lazily. "Now do sit down and be silent. I've always been of the mind that breakfast should be taken in silence. It's a time for quiet comptimplation and to mentally prepare onself for the day ahead." 

With that he went back to breakfast and the Hall fell silent. There was a small sound here and there from the younger kids but it was mostly silent he had a feeling that someone had silenced Hermione. When breakfast was over Hermione stood up again the Silencing had ended. 

"YOU CAN'T CLOSE THE LIBRARY!" Hermione bellowed. 

Harry stood. 

"Studies shows that morning exercise leads to better brain function during the day so we are all going to be doing morning Yoga. Everyone including the teachers." Harry declared. 

The room emptied of his throne, the tables and chairs and mats appeared. 

"Auntie." 

Petunia lead the Hall in some beginning Yoga and was a bit annoyed that no one could do it. Oh, well she'd get them into shape. Her little Dudders needed to lose weight. 

"Thank you all for participating." Harry told the Hall. "Have fun outside. Please get plenty of fresh air and tell the teachers if you need any help with anything." 

The Hall emptied and Harry sat back in his throne to practice his spell.


End file.
